Glowstick's Heat
by Adrenaline Revolver
Summary: It's Zack Fair's first time at a rave, being a country boy this is strange. Reno Sinclair, only at a rave for drinks and a city boy. But under the Glowstick's heat.. anything can happen.  DISCLAIMER! Rated M for Yaoi, touching, and sure-fire lusting.


Music is what others call a freedom of expression, passionate written words intertwined with harsh beats and soft strums. Mix in some multicolored lights and a dark place, along with some glow sticks.. It becomes a rave. Minus the ecstasy and bright drinks in odd glasses. Strobe lights flash by the second as the people all around gave into the person on the turntable that chose the best songs for a mix that had all those bodies moving. A certain shade of hair stuck out while it moved through the large crowd, finding a booth to sit in and waited for someone to come and ask for an order.

Another with a familiar 'x' shaped scar on the left cheek made his way toward the same booth. He smiled to the other, white teeth shining in the strobes. "Is this seat taken?" he asked in a honey-sweet voice. He noticed that the other sitting had odd red tattoos on his temples and the reddest hair he had ever seen. Along with emerald eyes you could swim in forever.

The occupant merely sipped at that fluorescent-looking drink once it was placed on the glossy table, a glow stick complimenting the concoction all together. A fine brow rose at suddenly hearing a voice make an effort to grab his attention before those eyes averted to the said direction.. Only to be greeted with a rather attractive male.

Those raven locks seemed to come to life with the help of colors splashing about. Reno Sinclair smiled back before that surprisingly smooth tone made itself known, "Last time I checked, it was free to sit, yo."

The standing man slid easily into the booth, eyes dancing with a gleeful charm. He thanked the red-haired male and ordered a similar drink, winking at the waiter. Zack Fair was definitely a male-killer, as opposed to a lady-killer. As his drink arrived, he stirred it slowly, smiling to himself. "You come to these often?" He wanted to know more about this male.

Reno merely sat back and watched, the people danced as if it was their last night they would be able to, until the other spoke. Those vibrant locks swayed gently when he turned to face the one that sat with him, "Not as often as everyone else in this place but, it's always interesting to come watching everyone, yo." This male seemed to be curious about him as he was of the other.

The opposite male nodded from the response, watching a girl dance in a white fur-suit. How they managed that, Zack would never know. "This is my first," he echoed back to the other, sipping his drink and strumming his fingers to the beat. The only reason he came I n was to get a drink, little did he know of the big event.

The music continued to keep the fast beats going as he continued to watch, noticing a male dressed up in a rainbow mini dress. Well, that was certainly different from his previous visits. A few of those colorful pills were placed on his table by that boy, seeing the wink and merely smiled before he pushed the small tablets when the stranger had walked away, "They get pretty fun sometimes, but like every event they got boring ones too, yo."

The other male nodded in agreement, pushing the pills aside. He wasn't one for drugs. He smiled at the other, also seeing the rainbow, mini dress clad dancer. That was something Zack would wear. Though maybe not for anything but a rave or the annual Pride parade. He turned his attention to the other. "I agree. What did you say your name was?"

Reno settled on watching the dancer that seemed to be trying to grab and keep his attention.. Until he averted it to the male across from him at hearing that question. A smile played along those lips as his answered, "Name's Reno, yo. And yers would be?"

So the others' name was Reno? He smirked slightly and motioned a thumb towards himself, grinning broadly. "Name's Zack! Zack Fair!" He chuckled softly, a beat started that completely grabbed his attention. He brightened and turned back to the redhead, "You wanna dance?"

Zack Fair, eh? That was an interesting name for a male that certainly had a pretty fair body. He blinked and felt a vague dust of pink on a cheek before disregarding it. He heard the next set of beats that came on before looking to the other. "Err.. Sure!" He normally only came for the drinks but he guessed one dance couldn't hurt.

The raven haired male whooped in glee, jumping up and punching the air. This tune always made him happy.. And a little horny. He took Reno by the hand, gripping gently and lead him toward the dance floor, spinning around in pure nostalgia.

Reno watched the excitement in that male upon hearing his answer and couldn't help but smile. He then felt his hand be taken and followed the other towards the dance floor, where more than half of the crowd were already drug-induced and making out with whoever was willing to get down and dirty. He was rather enjoying the music and bobbed his head softly to the beat.

Zack let the music control his body, swaying and jumping to the crazy beats. He loved this, wild and spontaneous dance. He gently pulled Reno closer, smiling reassuringly, "Let loose, man! Let the music control you!"

He had been watching the other male dance along with other people on the floor.. Until a small sound of surprise escaped at being pulled close while having been off guard. He raised a brow at hearing the taller one before taking the advice and allowed his body to sway to the music, hips moving with every beat as the rest of his frame swayed to the smooth parts, eyes closed as he enjoyed the moment.

Zack loved how the other moved, it was down right sexy! He hummed softly, dancing along as the tune sped up, twirling and laughing. As the song ended, he was bumped by another dancer and fell into the redhead, lips pressing together.

He had continued moving to that music, twirling as well before hearing it come to an end. A little disappointment was felt at this.. Before suddenly feeling lips colliding with his. Well.. This was new. He flushed vaguely at this, having caught the other in his arms to keep him from hitting the floor.

Zack blushed a deep shade of red and jumped up, rubbing his neck. He apologized and straightened his jeans, the blush never fading. He smiled shyly, beginning to dance to the next song. That was way too close, he needed to hide that part of his identity.

Reno watched the other jump away quickly before rubbing at his own neck. Apology was accepted as the other began to dance again, flicking loose locks of crimson away from that line of vision as he began to dance once more, finding the next song just as catchy.

The raven haired male danced through the entire song, hips swaying through the beats and sexy rhythm. Zack enjoyed this, lights swirling around their bodies as he danced. Somehow there were glow sticks in his hands, which he knew exactly what to do with, giving one to Reno.

To see such a body move the way it did should be a crime. And if looking was part of it.. Then someone get the handcuffs. The redhead continued his dance before taking the glow stick that was offered to him, twirling it around his fingers as he never once missed a step. Sometimes.. These places had a fun side and at this moment, he had found it.

The taller male shook his hips, dropping low and sliding across the floor. This was different than the dances in his hometown. It was in the country, square-dancing just never satisfied him. He felt sexy, happy. Taking Reno's hand, he licked up that appendage.

The music kept those hips going as his slid down before he came back up with that rear pushed up to have his back arched. He was born and raised in the city, but just never seemed interested in the scene until recently. He wasn't much of a dancer, but his moves said otherwise. Reno was quick to see his hand be taken.. And felt a small blush along his cheeks at suddenly seeing the man lick the skin. Well, this was yet another new moment that he would remember.

Zack purred, moving up to those plush lips and kissing gently. Suddenly, the music, lights, people were gone. It was only Zack and Reno. Their lips connecting. The raven haired male intertwined his fingers with the other's. It felt right, being this close to the redhead. He purred softly, thoughts no longer stable. There was a mix of booze, cigarettes, and an odd taste, pleasurable. That was Reno. Simply Reno.

Reno was enjoying the music and watching the other male.. Before their lips met. And the world suddenly disappeared around them, leaving just the two alone. What was this sudden ball of contentment that formed inside him? He felt.. Whole at this moment, his fingers tangling with the other's. There was a mix that he couldn't describe.. It tasted sweet yet tart. A purr was the response to indicate that he enjoyed it. How heaven came in the weirdest of ways.

Time had no meaning, but Oxygen did. When the taller male finally had to pull away, the look on his features clearly asked, 'Do you feel the same?' Those digits didn't untangle. They stayed where they were meant to. Deep Mako eyes melted into emeralds, the music, lights, and people all appeared again, louder than before.

How he wished Oxygen wasn't a necessary part of their lives as those lips left him. Sparkling emerald looked into the most gorgeous pair of ocean blue orbs he had ever seen, smiling gently as if to answer his unsaid question. A simple nod was all he gave before pulling the other male down to plant another kiss, those fingers never leaving that grasp. Reno Sinclair found a place to call home.

The raven haired male saw that nod before being pulled into another kiss. Lips meeting other soft, plush, unpunished lips. Strong arms encircled the smaller frame, tongue dragging over those lips, begging for more space. Hands slid into back pockets and found the tight rear, grabbing gently.

A small purr left him at feeling those arms around him, having forgotten that they were still in the middle of the dance floor. He felt that wet muscle before parting his lips to allow entrance as his own hands explored the body held as one decided to claim home in those soft, raven tresses as he pressed closer to seal the gap between them.

Zack Fair's wet, pleading muscle slipped inside the warm cavern of the redhead's mouth. Hands went exploring the other's body. Reno Sinclair was truly a beautiful sin. The dark haired male found himself hardening from these touches, mouth pressing harder, tongue rubbing the other's passionately.

Reno's tongue continued dancing with the others' as those hands felt the muscles underneath the shirt.. And what a feel! A purr past those lips as he felt the other press harder, his own body betraying him by grinding those hips against Zack's If this was taboo.. He was willing to break a few sins for the angel that stood before him. Thank you Gaia!

The dark haired male gently slipped a hand into the front of the other's trousers, stroking that erection and grinding against the other. His parents would have another thing to hate him for. This was certainly a first but he loved it. Every hot, loud, arousing moment of it.

Some days he was glad his mother didn't care to ask where he went at this hour. She was too busy having her own rave in her mind. A drowned out gasp escaped him at suddenly feeling a hand in his pants and stroking that obvious erection before his own hand found its way in the other's and trailed a finger along that stiffness. How hell never looked so heavenly.

A slow song began to play as each male touched each other. Zack moved his hips with the last song of the night, letting Reno treat him as their lips locked again. He never wanted this to end. Only for this moment to go on forever. He stroked the redhead to the music, slow but passionate. This couldn't be a one time thing, at least he hoped not.

That song now danced around them had him trying to grasp and hold the moment for as long as he could.. It couldn't end this way! His hand stroked to the music, own hips jerking into the appendage that was at fault for the sudden heat rising in him and causing those lips to press harder, his other hand gripping onto that shirt in pure bliss.

A small gasp left the dark haired male's lips, gently moving away from the others' touch. He didn't break the kiss, he just kissed harder. The final few beats of the song played, bringing the song, the rave, this night to a close. The two finally broke, ocean eyes locking with emeralds once more.

Why couldn't they play a longer song? A small whimper left at feeling the other move away, kissing harshly and having to pull that hand away. He moved his own hips from Zack's and once that final note announced the end of everything, he was forced to break the best kiss he ever had. Those eyes slowly looked up to the other in a tiny pant, almost pleading him not to go. Reno refused to just see this male as a one time moment and be stuck with only memories.

Those deep ocean eyes wee sad, pleading for them not having to part. His hand slipped into the other's, walking as slow as he could. He found a slip of paper in his pocket with his cell phone number on it. He wasn't giving up this male. Zack did believe in love at first dance. And that first dance was simply bliss.

Of course, this felt like a Cinderella story to Reno.. Minus the glass slipper and happy ending of course. Or maybe a slip of bright paper with his number on it could bring a happy ending? That could always work right? He held that hand tightly as they made the slow journey towards that exit. How he never wanted to reach it.. Why did the best nights have to be so short lived?

As the pair stepped through the exit doors, Zack turned and kissed the redhead. As they kissed, he placed that slip of paper into the other's hand, a small smile of happiness on his lips. Yes, the best night of his life had just ended, but he would keep in touch with this redhead. He wanted something serious with Reno. He hoped the other wanted the same.

Those steps felt heavier as the redhead got closer to that door, wishing they had extended hours. When they reached the end of the line, he smiled at the kiss and slipped his own paper into the other's back pocket when he pulled the other close. He wasn't ready to call this a one night fling.. He wanted this to last for as long as it could.. How hard he fell for the taller male.. Love was ever bittersweet.

Zack Fair had fallen.. Hard and fast for this little male. He felt something slip into his back pocket and smiled, pressing a bit closer. This wasn't for a single night. They had something, that electric spark of pure love. Slowly, their lips parted as they did both need to get home. The taller male stroked the other's cheek with a gentle hand, tears swimming into his vision. Tears? Why was he crying? He blinked.. And one fell. Gaia, he was such a sap. He kissed Reno once more, smiling at him but also crying a little.

Why couldn't the best parts last the longest? He had been quick to notice the tears before his own formed with one or two escaping. Reno leaned into the stroking of his cheek before looking up to the other with a hopeful smile. He was glad his mother wouldn't care about his disappearance.. Which meant he'd spend the rest of the night calling out that name in pure pleasure.. Imagining his own hand being the other's. In which only caused him to press harder against the other, placing a heated kiss on those lips.. Stay a longer night, time.

The dark haired male no longer lived with his overly religious parents, so it wouldn't matter when he was crying the other's name in his dreams. This dance had changed everything, he thought as they kissed harder. He touched Reno's chest, above his heart and sighed quietly into the kiss. He didn't want to leave this male in fear that someone else would take him away. But he had to be back before one in the morning.. Or he would be locked out of his apartment for the night. It was 12:45 AM already. He broke the kiss with a whispered, "See you around.. I hope?"

How time flies when you are in love. This was one of those times. Reno had gripped onto that shirt as if Zack would fly away, but forced himself to get back home before he was stuck climbing through the window again. He held a hand as he kissed that chest lovingly before moving away to look up into those gorgeous blues, "Yeah.. See ya soon, babe." And with that, he slowly let go of that hand before only those tips brushed as he walked away. How destiny can be a fickle thing sometimes..

Zack nodded, biting back tears as he watching the redhead walk away. Destiny hadn't left them yet, they would be together. Slowly, the taller of the pair walked to his apartment, unlocking the door and stepping inside with a sob. He would call the other the next day. He peeled out of his clothing and curled up in those satin sheets before remembering something. Quickly, he looked through his trousers and jacket pockets for the bright slip of paper. After looking several times, Zack came to the conclusion. He wouldn't be calling Reno in the morning. Oh how fate was cruel. As he cried himself to sleep, he hoped and dreamed that the redhead would call him in the morning.

Sometimes life can play a funny role. Reno entered his complex on arrival, dragging up those stairs before opening that door. Once inside, that door was shut and locked. He rested against it slowly. What started out as the usual routine suddenly went off road in a whole new direction that sent his mind for a spin. Not that he minded it now, since he finally found someone he honestly liked. A hand dug into his jacket pocket to retrieve that small slip of paper and read it over and over again. He looked to the clock before heading to his room and removed those clothes along the way. A sigh left him as he fell onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. There's a reason why things happen the way they do. One can never be sure of the path they take, but some days.. It's good to be curious because at the end of the day, something wonderful could be waiting.. Something.. Like meeting Zack Fair. That beautiful angel he danced with tonight.. And just like that, he knew. He placed the paper next to his clock, along with his phone. First thing in the morning he was calling, hoping there would be an answer. And with that, he closed his eyes and turned onto his side, "Good night.. Zack." before he knew, he was gone to the arms of slumber, where his sweetest dreams await.. The best night ever.


End file.
